


Newfound Flavor

by myeonakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonakim/pseuds/myeonakim
Summary: Bonding over steamed buns, Sehun has realized how much Junmyeon truly means to him that his feelings goes beyond their friendship.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Newfound Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Sending my gratitude to my sehoist friends for helping me brainstorm the ideas, also Z, [buzzbug82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/profile) and [warmswinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmswinter/profile) for being helpful and patient betas since I'm not an English speaker. And of course to the mods for hosting the fest and kindly gave me the extension I needed. I wouldn't be here without you all.

Sehun, with a paper bag in hand, takes a deep breath then knocks on Junmyeon's door. Whatever he is doing right now, he hopes he doesn’t interrupt him, considering he’s been preoccupied with his thesis these days.

“Sehun?”

“Hi, hyung.” He offers a small smile when Junmyeon opens the door. He takes in Junmyeon's appearance: the older man is wearing his Stormtrooper pajamas, with his soft black hair disheveled, round eyes and boopy nose, he truly resembles a bunny--but that’s not what he’s supposed to think given Junmyeon’s exhausted state.

“Come in.”

Junmyeon steps off of the doorstep for his visitor. As they walk inside, Junmyeon catches the smell from the paper bag and quirks an eyebrow. Sehun pulls out a steamed pork bun from the bag and hands it to Junmyeon. “Eat this. I know you haven't had any dinner yet.”

He takes another one for himself, placing the bag on Junmyeon’s cluttered desk. Junmyeon pauses for a moment, his eyes go back and forth between the taller man and the bun on his palm. 

“Sehun... you’ve been giving me so much and it’s always for free.”

Due to his last year of university, Junmyeon has been busier, thus it didn’t leave a lot of room for them to spend time together. Sehun has figured out his hectic schedule and knows his habit of skipping dinner, so Sehun makes it his life’s mission to bring food whenever possible. Not only steamed buns, sometimes the taller one appears on his doorstep with a bento box and a large cup of thai tea.

Sehun wonders if Junmyeon has figured out that this is his way to pursue him.

“Thank you. You know, you don’t have to do this almost every night. I feel like I’ll owe you for the rest of my life.” Junmyeon offers a grateful smile. He won't be able to resist the delicacy of the Oh family’s signature steamed buns. Sehun is too generous.

He plops down on his couch, shrugging it off. "Told you I don’t mind, hyung. We made dozens of buns anyway."

His invitation to ask Junmyeon for a date was right at the tip of his tongue. 

Junmyeon hums in delight as he takes a bite. “Still hot. Pork buns have always been my favourite."

They sit side by side and eat together in silence. Sehun doesn’t touch him, but close enough to feel the warmth that radiates off Junmyeon. Combined with the pleasant scent of fabric softener, it sends a thrum of comfort and happiness through him. He holds the urge to bury his head into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck.

They are wholly content with each other’s company. They fall easily into conversations and good-humoured banter that make the minutes pass in the blink of an eye, not to mention Junmyeon is clingy in nature whenever they are together, latching onto his arm and refusing to let go. It leaves Sehun yearning to be near him more and more.

“When will you know the date of your thesis defense?”

Junmyeon stops mid-chew. “Like, two weeks from now? Dunno.” 

It’s clear Junmyeon is antsy about the topic. He stuffs the rest of the pork bun from the paper bag into his mouth noisily, trying to conceal it. That’s Sehun’s cue not to inquire any further.

Afterwards, Junmyeon turns his body to face Sehun and rests his hand on Sehun's bicep, absentmindedly squeezing it for comfort. It's a habit that Sehun's supposed to have gotten used to but hasn't. Sehun tries not to visibly squirm in place.

Junmyeon's face is only a few centimeters away, completely oblivious to Sehun’s inner turmoil. 

“Anyway, are you sure you should still head out, Sehunnie? The sky’s a bit overcast.” Junmyeon purses his lips.

"Y-yeah, Dad said we should go ahead anyway and set up the canopy earlier."

"Be careful. Tell your father I said hi." Junmyeon ruffles his hair and he just wants to melt into a puddle of goo. He nods in response, finishing his own bun. He’ll blame himself if he takes too much time from Junmyeon and makes the latter sleep late again, so he stands up and walks over towards Junmyeon’s cabinet. He grabs two glasses like he owns the place and pour water for them.

He says over his shoulder. “I should get going. Don’t sleep too late, hyung.”

Unbeknownst to Sehun, Junmyeon follows him. Sehun almost drops the glasses when he turns around. _Shit_ , he didn't hear him and was standing so close to him. He quickly composes himself under Junmyeon’s gaze and hands the glass to him.

He’s known Junmyeon for over six months but every time they're in close proximity, he still feels nervous. The height difference between them isn't helping either, it makes Sehun want to bend down and peck his cheek. 

After finishing his drink, Sehun reluctantly strides towards the door to go out. He just wants to spend the night with Junmyeon in his cozy abode but his father's gonna call him if he notices his son is missing.

Junmyeon is walking him out the door. There’s a twinkle of affection in his eyes. "Thanks again for the buns."

Sehun gives him a curt nod, but he merely stands still as Junmyeon reaches up to fix his scarf, leaving Sehun’s heart racing. He shivers when the small fingers brush lightly against his neck before patting Sehun's cheeks. "You're good to go!"

"S-see you later, hyung."

He whispers and promptly closes the door behind him. Too bad he missed how Junmyeon's mouth turned into a little smile.

* * *

  
  


Every day Mr. Oh’s family and their staff transform mounds of dough into dozens of steamed buns stuffed with various fillings. They run a few food trucks that spread across the town and one of them parks by the night market around 9pm until just before dawn. Sehun is in charge over the vehicles.

Sehun met Junmyeon when he got home late from university and stopped by a food truck to shelter himself. The rain was pouring heavily, and Sehun didn’t have the heart to ignore the drenched man whose teeth were chattering from the cold, so he pulled out a plastic chair for him and made small talk. In the end, Sehun offered free steamed buns, and as it turned out that they lived in the same neighborhood. Sehun’s house was beside the apartment building where Junmyeon lives. That's when their friendship bloomed.

Since then, they’ve gotten closer. Sehun likes the witty remarks Junmyeon throws at him, and finds his absurd puns quite amusing. On the other hand, Junmyeon is fond of Sehun’s mischievous antics and baby-like attitude. He thinks the younger emits an aura where you want to spoil and pamper him. He can get serious when he needs to, yet he’s a gentleman with a wise mind.

Their bond thrives from silence and hinting touches, enticing stares and small smiles. They understand each other even without words, sometimes just a look or a smile is enough, considering Sehun is quite awkward and shy. They let their friendship flourish with mindfulness and trust, creating a space where they can be open and vulnerable with each other. 

Sehun finds Junmyeon attractive enough to simp about. His body may look small but that was only because it was packed with lean muscle that hid his strength from view. One time when he was over at Junmyeon’s apartment, he spotted Junmyeon lifting his shirt over his head to change. His throat went dry when his eyes raked over his naked torso. He shook his head and turned away before Junmyeon could catch him staring.

Junmyeon is no better than him. From time to time he doesn’t miss the way Sehun occasionally glances at him. Whenever he catches him, Sehun would quickly avert his gaze, a faint blush would spread across one side of Sehun’s face. Junmyeon would let out an amused chuckle, one that Sehun doesn’t catch. He's also developed a habit of making Sehun into his personal pillow, to hug, squeeze and cuddle. He likes to seek Sehun's warmth whenever he gets the chance.

Along the way, Sehun realized the true depth of his emotions, his feelings, for the older. While Junmyeon is still oblivious to his own feelings toward him. 

* * *

There's a flour stain on Sehun's cheek as he stirs his red bean paste. Mr. Oh is barking orders at his cooks while his wife is giving the command to their delivery drivers. This is what it looks like everyday in the Oh Family's kitchen; buzzing with busy staff making the place seems more lively, while the sweet smell of green beans paste and the savory smell of minced pork mix in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" His father peeks over his shoulder, taking a whiff of the steam that rises up from the pan. He exclaims in delight. “Let me have a taste!”

His father scoops a bit of the paste into his mouth. He blinks a few times, hums airily while savoring it.

"Is it too sweet? I used your recipe for a small portion."

"This has a decent amount, but pour more oil so it won't be too sticky. Don't stir for too long." He wipes his hand on his apron and tilts his head towards Sehun, propping a hand on his hip.

"What's the occasion, son?"

How should he tell his father? He's been dealing with his parents' teasing about his infatuation with Junmyeon. He got the idea of making new buns flavour for his birthday present from his friend, Kyungsoo, who also works for his father as a part-timer. One night when they were driving the truck together, he explained that he was still conflicted about what he should give to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo suggested the idea because he remembered Sehun's father saying that he was planning to bake a new variety. So Kyungsoo told Sehun to make a smaller batch of the paste.

"Junmyeon's birthday is in a few days. I was thinking of making new variations of stuffed buns. What do you think?"

"Of course food’s the way to a man’s heart, that's brilliant!" Mr. Oh laughs heartily, ruffling Sehun's hair. "Overall it tasted good. I'm sure he'll like whatever you made."

"Thanks, dad... And don't tell him anything! I can’t believe that time you told him I didn’t want to return his hoodie because I liked how it smelled when I didn’t even say that." He stomps his feet like a child, turning his back away from his father, who laughs in response.

"Hahaha, I can't guarantee that. Good luck son!"

* * *

  
  
  


Junmyeon and Sehun are now at Junmyeon's apartment. The former is a jittery mess sitting in his chair, reloading his university’s website every 3 seconds. Nothing beats his anxiety about waiting for his thesis defense date to show up, albeit the smell of the sundaeguk soup Sehun is brewing tantalizes him, making his stomach persistently grumble.

When his eyes start to sting from looking at his laptop too much, a timetable of the thesis presentation appears at his screen. He screeches, pulling himself further in front of his laptop to find his name. His turn is the day after his birthday. How can he explain this to Sehun?

“Dinner’s ready!” The man he’s currently thinking about calls him. Junmyeon walks over to the dining table, slumping down in the chair across from Sehun.

The soup’s aroma attacks his nostrils, prompting him to sit up straight. The spice tastes distinct to his liking and the sundae was boiled properly. Junmyeon closes his eyes, inhaling the steam that comes out from the pot. Served with rice, the whole dinner seems superb. They say their prayers before they eat and dive into the food.

“What’s troubling you? Are you the first one to do the presentation?” Sehun puts aside his tablespoon, propping his chin on his hand. He remembered the troubled face Junmyeon pulled a few minutes ago so he addressed the matter.

“No, it’s just--” Junmyeon waves his spoon in the air, sighing defeatly. “My presentation is the day after my birthday.”

“Oh.” Sehun is slurping his soup then scooping the rice into his mouth. He carries on, offering words of comfort and reassurance. “I think it’s not too bad. Just try to see it as the best birthday gift when you can pass it well.”

Junmyeon stares at him, spotting the fond look on Sehun’s face. He feels a bit happy knowing that Sehun has so much faith in him, so he quickly composes himself.

"You are right. I will have everything be done by my birthday and then I can buy a cake for myself? After my presentation is done, I'll invite my friends over and we can have BBQ though I'll rely on Chanyeol for the grilling part. I can't be trusted with aluminium foils and I don't want to burn down the kitchen."

Junmyeon rambles, feeling his heart beating faster at the sight of Sehun's fond gaze. He busies himself with his food, missing the tender glint on Sehun's eyes.

A soft shake of the head follows suit, a fond expression on his features before he utters a response. "That's the spirit. Now finish your dinner and get a rest."

* * *

Two days until the final presentation, Junmyeon is still busy going back and forth printing out his corrections for his thesis. When he’s in the middle of putting up the papers in order, his phone rings on his desk. 

"Sehun! What's up?" He greets after he picks up. 

"Hyung, I can't go upstairs. Can you come down to my truck? I parked mine in the alleyway beside your building. I have something for you." Sehun is panting into the phone.

Junmyeon is curious and worried at the same time. "Okay. Let me grab my jacket.”

When Junmyeon arrives, Sehun is opening the canopy of his truck. He waves his hand at Junmyeon, gesturing for him to come over.

"So... What have you got for me?" Junmyeon asks.

He raises an eyebrow when he receives a paper bag from Sehun. Is this an early birthday surprise? Nonetheless, he takes a peek inside and shoots a quizzical look at Sehun.

“Dad hasn’t put it on our menu, but we’ll be selling the new variety of buns soon. You can try it.” 

Sehun shrugs lightly, averting his gaze in a timid manner. Junmyeon takes out the steamed bun, catching a whiff of something he had never recalled before. He tilts his head up at Sehun, followed by curious blinks, but receives no response from the former. He slowly peels the paper under the buns and munches on it.

Suddenly, Junmyeon stops munching. Sehun watches as Junmyeon pursues his lips curiously as he tries to catch some things in his mouth. _Crap_ , this is it, Sehun thinks. Junmyeon takes out an object that looks like a star shaped piece of paper inside the steamed bun he's currently eating.

"Uh.. What is this, Sehun?"

"Just unfold it."

Sehun licks his lips. He feels anxious to know his reaction.

Junmyeon does as he was told. His confused expression turns into a mild shock until it becomes unreadable when he reads what has been written on it. Junmyeon purses his lips, staring contemplatively at the paper.

He looks up at Sehun when he hears him uttering something.

"You know I'm not good with words. And we have only known each other for a short time but I grew comfortable around you. I’m getting attached to you--and I trust you. But it's--I understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I'm grateful that I got to be friends with you. I wish we can still remain close though."

The silence stretches on for too long, Sehun is growing more anxious and he's about to carry on, but Junmyeon eventually speaks.

“Look at me, Sehun.” Junmyeon says firmly, a determined gleam in his eyes. Sehun complies, he's struck by how renewed Junmyeon looks. "If you really meant what you wrote...please say it. I want to hear it from you."

Sehun’s breath hitches, his stomach is churning from all his pent up longings and desires. He's not sure how he can continue keeping his face impassive when heart starts rising up to his cheeks.

He takes a deep breath and mutters, “I like you, hyung.”

Junmyeon looks happy; he clasps his hand on Sehun’s shoulders. “I like you too. And it’s not a pity, I know what you’re thinking.”

He leans forward and moves his hands to grab Sehun’s forearms for reassurance. He continues. “I like how understanding you are and how your presence is so calming and soothing. I’m drawn to you like a magnet. It’s impossible not to like you, Sehun.”

Junmyeon’s soft exhale removes any tension held in Sehun’s shoulders. His gaze flicks from his eyes to his lips, making Sehun’s heart skip a beat. 

Junmyeon leans closer, taking the initiative to press his lips on Sehun’s. Sehun gasps, and when he realizes what just happened, he puts his hands on Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him closer while Junmyeon wraps his hand around Sehun's neck. Sehun soon finds himself relaxing, opening his mouth for Junmyeon and they start moving in unison, happily deepening the kiss.

After a while, they finally pull away. They stay close together though, Junmyeon’s forehead presses to Sehun’s and their chests heave heavily, trying to catch their breath, too busy discovering what it meant to touch something that now belongs to you.

“So,” Sehun says after a while, a comforting hand sneaking under Junmyeon’s shirt, gently caressing his skin. “Does this means we’re boyfriends now?”

Junmyeon flashes an endearing smile. “I guess so, yeah.”

Sehun asks, a faint glimmer of hope in his expression. “Does this mean I can wait on your campus until you finish your presentation? I can bring you flowers—or more buns.”

Junmyeon laughs at him. “I’ll be waiting for you then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my entry! This is my first time posting a seho fic so feedback are really appreciated!


End file.
